


Prólogo

by Liarian



Series: Sueños del Infinito [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: Todo el mundo sabía que era lo que iba a suceder en Roca Negra.





	Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582372) by [Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation)

Anduin miró al cielo ennegrecido. Las nubes que parecían haberse instalado sobre Roca Negra tenían ese color oscuro que anunciaba tormenta pero no eran más que humo y ceniza. La lluvia no había visto esas montañas en años. Los ríos de lava se extendían con su brillo incandescente y quemaban la roca a su paso. Orgrim había elegido la montaña como el último bastión de la Horda y la tierra retumbaba bajo el peso de los cientos de orcos avanzando hacia la batalla.

–¡Orgrim Martillo Maldito!– gritó Anduin dejando atrás las filas de su Ejército. –¡Podemos resolverlo aquí y ahora!

Al clamor de los orcos se unió el de los ogros que luchaban junto a ellos. El ejército humano difícilmente iba a poder contener el embate de la Horda mientras el grueso de las tropas siguiera en Lordaeron. Anduin no pudo evitar pensar en Khadgar. Quizá nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de decirle que le quería. El mago lo sabía y eso iba a tener que ser suficiente.

En combate singular Anduin tenía la experiencia de su parte y contaba con que el orgullo de la juventud le hiciera cometer alguna estupidez al orco. Quizá era su única oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. La tensión se respiraba en el campo de batalla, los cánticos de los orcos le ponían el vello de punta. Orgrim seguía escondido tras las filas de guerreros orcos y seguía sin responder a su desafío. El caos estalló entre los estandartes carmesí. Anduin reconoció la sensación de la magia arremolinándose en el ambiente incluso antes de ver el azur de la magia arcana arrollándolo todo a su paso.

–¡Khadgar!– gritó antes de volver a recordar que el mago no estaba allí. Los chillidos de los grifos Martillo Salvaje inundaron el cielo cuando el dragón extendió sus alas traslúcidas y alzó el vuelo para volver a caer en picado sobre el ejército enemigo. –¡Retirada!– ordenó a sus hombres alejándose del valle. La criatura había aparecido de la nada y estaba sembrando el campo de batalla de llamas de un fuego violáceo que Anduin no había visto nunca antes.

Los orcos corrían en desbandada intentando huir de la masacre. El olor a carne quemada parecía querer ahogarlo. Notó el sudor pegándole mechones perdidos contra las sienes. Vio a Orgrim avanzar entre los cadáveres de su ejército.

–No voy a esconderme de una lagartija, mago– el orco escupió cargando su martillo al hombro. –Si quieren matarme pueden intentarlo.

Anduin vio al mago en medio de la vorágine, ajeno al peligro que lo rodeaba, recitando sus conjuros. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta que era humano. La magia parecía haberlo consumido por completo cuando una nueva explosión arcana hizo tambalear al dragón y lo dejó a merced de las hachas de los orcos que habían conseguido sobrevivir.

–No conseguireis detener el Fin de los Tiempos– el dragón gritó tambaleándose. Una de las alas estaba rasgada y no iba a poder volver a alzar el vuelo. La bestia se arrastraba con las mandíbulas abiertas.

El mago se giró y por primera vez Anduin pudo verle el rostro. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Anduin corrió intentando llegar hasta él. Era imposible que estuviera allí.

–¡Rhui’salher!– la voz del mago retumbó en todo el valle al liberar su poder. El dragón cayó a plomo y desapareció sin dejar rastro de su cadáver. El azul cerúleo se desvaneció de los ojos del mago, mostrando su color oscuro natural.

Era él, pero había algo extraño en su postura y patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos que no habían estado allí hacía un mes.

–¡Khadgar!– gritó, seguro de que no lo estaba imaginando. –¿Dónde están Turalyon y Alleria? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

El mago negó con la cabeza y se alejó incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Su toga desapareció entre los supervivientes orcos.

–¡Khadgar!– gritó de nuevo desesperado. Anduin no entendía nada.

–¡Viejo!– Orgrim le cortó el paso. –¡Querías un combate singular! ¡Aquí estoy!

Anduin maldijo al orco, pero no podía hacer nada. Desenvainó su espada y se preparó para el ataque.

–Solos tú y yo– Anduin esperó a que el orco atacara primero. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. El grito hizo eco y el martillo dibujó una curva que Anduin consiguió esquivar sin mucha dificultad. Podía dejar que el orco se cansara antes de pasar a la ofensiva.

–Sólo eres un viejo cobarde– el orco intentó provocarlo mientras seguía dando aspavientos con Martillo Maldito.

En varias ocasiones Anduin había sido demasiado lento. Notaba el sudor empapando el gambesón bajo su armadura y su mente se distraía intentando encontrar al mago entre los soldados. Un pensamiento extraño cruzó por su mente y supo que no iba a salir de allí con vida. Su ángel de la muerte debía haber adoptado la forma del mago para venir a buscarlo.

Anduin seguía parando golpes. Su espada había conseguido probar la sangre de Orgrim. Las gotas parecían lluvia macabra al caer sobre la arena. Se notaba la respiración trabajosa. Orgrim volvió a abalanzarse sobre él cuando la espada se quebró contra la tensión del martillo.

Todo terminó en un instante. No entendía porqué su ángel gritaba desesperado. No tenía fuerzas para levantar el brazo y consolarlo. No quería que su última imagen de Khadgar fuera su rostro entre lágrimas. Los gritos de ambos ejércitos se multiplicaban a su alrededor hasta que no quedó más que silencio y oscuridad.


End file.
